


С тебя причитается

by ktj, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Кто покупает своему парню шоколад по скидке? Гарри Поттер, вот кто... Но не стоит волноваться – в конечном итоге это сработало))
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	С тебя причитается

**Author's Note:**

Драко откинулся на спину, наслаждаясь невероятными ощущениями роскошного рта Гарри на своем члене. У него действительно самый талантливый язык. У Драко промелькнула мысль о вероятности существования какой-то связи между способностью Гарри говорить на парселтанге и его исключительным умением отсасывать. Это была его последняя разумная мысль, прежде чем всё внимание поглотил накативший экстаз от второго оргазма за утро.

Открыв глаза, Драко увидел перед собой лицо Гарри, медленно слизывающего с верхней губы остатки его спермы. Протянув руку, он зарылся пальцами в растрепанные влажные волосы любовника, притягивая ближе, чтоб насладиться призрачным вкусом своего семени на его губах.

— Я уже загладил свою вину? — спросил Гарри, выжидающе глядя в его глаза.

— Хммм… даже не знаю, Поттер, — Драко посмотрел на своего парня, медленно провел большим пальцем по его покрасневшей нижней губе. — Кое-кому не следовало покупать подарок на День святого Валентина со скидкой… даже если его парня в этот день не было в городе, — произнес Драко, указывая на большую коробку конфет с уличающим ценником.

— Ну, ты же в курсе… меня воспитывали магглы, — Гарри наградил Драко извиняющимся взглядом. — И, я думаю, что показал тебе насколько раскаиваюсь.

— Возможно, еще разок покажет это более явно.

— Только разок? — уточнил Гарри, едва заметно улыбаясь.

Драко внимательнее вгляделся в удовлетворенное выражение, явно обозначившееся на лице Гарри, и почувствовал, как улыбается в ответ.

— Гарри… — довольно протянул Драко, — ты коварный маленький змеёныш…

— Ну, я же почти попал на Слизерин, помнишь?

— И что прикажешь с тобой делать?

— Может быть, это я смогу что-нибудь сделать… для тебя, — глаза Гарри хитро блестели, в то время как язык скользнул по кончику почти опавшего члена Драко.

— Посмотрим, — Драко улыбнулся и снова откинулся назад, готовясь взыскать с Гарри должок… в третий раз.


End file.
